


Rewrite The Stars

by M88nlighter



Series: My Sheith Canon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is the only smart one lets be honest, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, he saves everything, past Keith/Adam, past Shiro/Adam, voltron hurt me so have this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M88nlighter/pseuds/M88nlighter
Summary: With the mirculous reapperence of Adam Keith brings him home and reunties with his past teammates, bring him and Shiro back to what they once were.





	1. Chapter 1

A galra fleet ship came into view on the screen in front of him, “Status of the craft,” he turned back to the unilu behind him.

 

She opened another small window on her monitor, “From the scans I’ve run so far, power levels are low- not nearly enough for the ship to even move through the system, from the date of departure it can't have many supplies left either, unless it was on some trade route we haven’t marked, Some pirates may be holding out on it, but I doubt it.” She went quiet for a second as she stared at her screen. 

 

Keith turned to face her again, “What is it?”

 

“There's multiple biorhythms near the rear of the ship,” She looked up to Keith, “One appears human.” Keith jumped from his station, “Where are you going Sir!”

 

“I have to get on that ship!”

  
  


The biorhythms that has been detected were from many races from many systems, all were to be expected as Galran prisoners, except for the human,  _ There is no possible way a human could have made it out so far _

 

The ship was dark, only a faint hue of pink still illuminating on the walls, power must be low. Keith ran, yelling out to no response but the echo of his own voice, as he approached he could make out whispers, 

 

He slowed his approach to catch his breath but kept his voice loud, “I mean no harm, I am a paladin of voltron, here with rebelion agents, we're here to help you!” As he approached the door the whispers fell again, His eyes darted around the area,  _ This isn't where prisoners are normally held,  _ The thought finally catching up on him as he allowed himself to process the situation.

 

He took the last few steps to the door and knocked lowering the volume of his voice, “Please, my name is Keith Kogane, I come from Earth, I piloted the Black Lion, I am here to help you.” something rummaged on the other side, whispers built in volume enough for him to hear warnings to stay back, footsteps ran to the door a quick second later the door opened, Keith adjusted his stance, letting his hand sit on the handle to his mother's blade in case they tried to attack, but what stood in front of him was a human man, long brown hair, and a gash across his left cheek which had barely healed, Keith stared at him for a long minute until realizing it was- “ _ Adam? _


	2. Chapter 2

 

With the help of Axca and Zetherid the prisoners were filled onto Keith's own ship, straight to the infirmary Ezor and a few Unilu helped clean them up and get them what resembled hot chocolate out here, trying to get any info out of them, a useless feat due to the state of shock they all resided in, Keith stood in the door frame watching it unfold.

 

Ezor stood and bowed her head as she approached Keith, “They don't know anything, I don’t know what we can do other than just get them home now,”

 

“Hey,” she picked her head back up to meet Keith's eyes, “We’ll take care of it, take a break though, you need it.”

 

“I just can't stand the fact there's still Galra out there set in their ways,” she fidgeted with her sleeve, “I’ve been out there, and it's just full of hate, these pirates just want to cause pain, they don’t even have goals, they act like they're just trying to get by, but you can live without hurting innocent people.” She let herself fall into Keith, wetting his own shirt with the tears that forced themselves out down her cheeks, “I just can’t watch this anymore,”

 

She’d come a long way since Keith had first met the girl, she was once sweet and innocent before Lotor got his hands on her, now she’d seen too much and was broken over the war, still never quite forgiving herself, and in these past years she’d become family to Keith, leaving Voltron behind him this ship was his home with the blades, and these girls.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“How much do you remember” Keith paced across the small room he’d directed Adam into after he refused to talk to anyone but Keith.

 

He had his legs pulled up in front of him on the plush chair he'd been sitting on, arms crossed over his knees and his head now pulled up from its place nuzzled into them to project his voice clearly, “Nothing, the Galra attacked and we were ordered to launch, then I was in a cell, these clothes, glasses shattered with a handful of  _ aliens  _ I didn't recognize.”

 

“And the Galra?”   
  


“There was only one I ever saw, he, or she.. They? I can't tell, they're all so strange, do they have genders? Never met one, probably good.”   
  


“Hey, I’m Galra” Keith kept his tone up, trying his best to lighten the mood that had enveloped the room.

 

Adams' eyes shot up wider than has ever seen. “The hell you talking about”

 

“My moms Galra” 

 

“Oh, this keeps getting better.” Adam hugged his legs, “All I know is that Galra opened the door, said something about aborting the ship and that we’d have to fend for ourselves. Luckily the others knew something about the craft and restored enough power to keep air and gravity stable and found us food.” He cracked what could almost be interpreted as a smile, “Well I think it was food, more like dry jello.”

 

Keith huffed “Dry jello?” 

 

“Yeah it's all jello-y but feels dry in your mouth, you’ve got to see this shit, it's so weird.”   
  


He relaxed back a bit into his chair, “Yes, food goo,   familiar. Lived almost completely off it for a few years, I guess you develop a taste for it.” He smiled observing Adam, “And you guys have just been living there since?” Adam nodded, “Do you have at least an estimate on how long you've been there?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe a few months, a year? You have to know right?”

 

Keith sighed leaning forward again almost folding in on himself, “It gets tricky because of time dilation, our time could be longer or shorter than what you've been experiencing, but It's been quite a while since you went missing, It was about 2 decapheopes before we got to Earth so-” Keith stopped and let himself count in his head, “Probably eight or nine now according to Earth standards.”

 

“Deca- what?”

  
  


“Decapheobes, Sorry- years - Sometimes I just get mixed up, roughly the same amount of time” Keith shook his head to himself, “A lot has happened since I’ve seen you last”

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


“It Finally set in aliens were real.” They told stories on the way to Earth, to bring Adam home. Adam told Keith everything that happened after the paladin's departure, how they’d been pronounced dead, except for Keith, nothing public was ever said about him, because who would care? He had no family or friends outside the Garrison, realistically Adam was the only one left who cared about him in the slightest. Adam now approached the end of his stories, “Once Sam came back, I logically knew that so much was going on out there,  _ You two were still out there.  _ The Galra was just an idea though until we flew out, It set in as soon as I saw the cruisers that this wasn’t a sim, and then is when I believed you two were really alive.” He smiled down into his lap, “I'm so happy I finally got to see you again.”

Keith brought their hands together, “Yeah me too, Shiro broke down when we got back, he’d never admit it but he wasn’t really over you, Even though he told me he'd already mourned you, he would bring you up out of the blue once and awhile. Neither of us thought we’d ever come home let alone home to you again.”

 

“Did he look for me when you got to the Garrison.”

 

Keith let out a small laugh, “Oh yeah, he was so jumpy when we first got back, we rushed through the initial briefings, and he immediately asked where you were when we had downtime,” His smile faded to his thoughts, “The first time I ever saw Iverson express any sort of emotion, he removed his hat and apologized to Shiro before taking him off to the memorial, He didn't talk to anyone the rest of the night, just locked himself away.” His eyes jumped back up to Adams, “That's enough of that, it's all over now.”

 

Adam nodded, “I'm surprised you're out here without him, he must miss you when you're out on missions like this.”

 

“God,” He stared up at the ceiling, “I'm not sure the last time I was even on Earth for more   picking up or dropping something off at the Garrison, The last time I've even spoken to Shiro was Allura day.”

 

“Wait,” Adam leaned forward, “You two aren’t..?”

 

Keith stared back at him, trying to block out any of the many thoughts protruding into his consciousness, he'd been able to avoid his feelings for a while, but now everything had been rushing back to him. “There's nothing between Shiro and me,” He pushed himself up from his seat, “I should contact Earth now though, were closely approaching and they should be alerted to your return.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


The next day came too soon and they had landed, When Keith had made contact he was immediately patched to Shiro himself, explained they were returning for a moderate period of time, ending the exchange with ‘ _ And I’ve got someone you'll want to see here.’  _

 

The ship was to stay in orbit as Keith took a pod down with Adam, the girls taking their own, as the rest of the crew was to remain on the main ship. Keith exited first, Greeting Veronica and Iverson immediately and Shiro in quick approach, He was pulled into and not-exactly-professional hug which was held for a long moment, Neither of them too eager to pull away.

 

Many officers and cadets alike lined the area amazed to see Keith's return after a number of years, It wasn't for a too-long moment his eyes locked onto Matt and by his side- “Katie!” She seemed to be waiting for his attention as he dashed to her and pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground a bit as she clung to him, “It's been far too long,” He pulled away and noticed her eyes becoming damp.

 

“I'm so happy you're home,” She sniffled and wiped away the moisture with her sleeve, “Just wait until you see what we’ve been working on.”

 

“Can’t imagine it will be any less than amazing,” He turned to Matt, grabbing just for his hand unsure, until he pulled Keith in as well, “Good to see you too man.” After a moment of quick catching up, his eyes darted around once more, “Anyone else around.”

 

Shiro came back up behind him and rested his altean arm on Keith's shoulder, “The MFEs are on base somewhere around her, but Lance is visiting Altea at the moment, and Hunk has been traveling, last I knew not far from Altea either.”

 

“Wish I’d known, I had just checked in on Diabazal a movement ago.”

 

“Well,” Pidge lightly punched his arm, “You would have known if you bothered to keep contact with us once and a while.”

 

He laughed, truly laughed for the first time in a while, “Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really planning on being better at that from here on out.” He turned back around to Shiro, pulling his hand down into his own, not until that moment did he notice Shiro's finger bare of the gold band that had been placed there only a few years ago, He shook off the thought of Curtis “I have a surprise for you.” Shiro followed him towards the pod again as Keith called out for Adam to come out. The moment he was visible in the frame, Shiro broke, His heart stopped and he was unable to move, but Adam rushed him and buried his face into the man's chest. 

 

His left hand led up and took Shiro's right into it as his other hand ran through Shiro's hair, “Oh Takashi,” He let himself become enveloped in the man's smell, “What happened to you.” His and came down from his hair and traced over the scar spanning over Shiro's face. “I never thought I’d see you again,” Tears escaped him. 

Shiro caught Adam as he went limp in his arms, “Hey, shush baby, You're home now.” They both ended up kneeling, not letting each other go, the bystanders now funneling off the landing strip feeling as if intruding on the reunion at hand, soon only Keith, Pidge, and Iverson remaining. 

 

After a long moment they parted some allowing Shiro to pull Adam off the ground, Iverson stepped in and shook the returned officers hand, “I'm glad to see your return,” At this point he’d stopped asking questions, knowing whatever events that led to Adams return were incomprehensible to most, The Garrison had really let down and stopped asking questions since Shiro had taken his place as Admiral, accepting there was just too much to stick to their prior policies.

 

Adams hand, as soon as he let it down, was taken in Shiro's intertwining their fingers. Iverson excused himself, also retreating back into the Garrison, Pidge stepped over and squeezed Adams shoulder, “It's really good to have you back.” 

 

He looked at her for a long moment before- “Katie?” She smiled and nodded, he pulled his hand back and pulled her into a hug, “You’ve grown up so much, Is your father okay, Matthew?” 

 

She smiled, “Yes, they're both fine, Dad managed to keep Earth safe along the MFE’s before we got back, He's working on the Atlas now, Matts doing good too he’s leading the rebels.”

 

“Well he's doing great,” Shiro piped in “Except for his hair,” The three of them laughed, Adams brows furrowed at the joke.

 

“He cut it, and it looks absolutely terrible,” Pidge explained, “We’ve been making fun of him a lot.” Adam nodded, processing new information, even simple concepts were troubling for him now.

 

“Theres so much I’ve missed,” He smiled down to his feet, “And Ashi,” He turned to look at Shiro, “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do,” Shiro stared at him confused until Adam pulled his right hand into his own. 

  
“We’ll have plenty of time to talk.”  _ Yeah, we will. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of shifted from Keiths to Adams POV at the end here, sorry. >>>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, and I had let all my WIPS unattended, I've been crazy busy, behind on a few courses and working a lot, but now I'm pretty much all caught up and getting some time for myself, so until further notice I should be updating more regularly from here on out.

Keith pushed gently on the unlatched door to Shiro's room after giving it a soft knock to reveal a sleeping Adam on the man's side, he smiled at the sight, “He seems to be readjusting well.”

 

Shiro caught his eyes and gestured to a chair near his bed, asking Keith to sit, “Yeah, It’s good to have him back,” He stroked so hair out of the mans face, “Have to get this trimmed up too,” Both men let out a weak laugh.

 

“I don’t want to intrude,” He pulled in a strangled breath, “But how does Curtis feel about this?” Shiro's pupils dilated before he turned his gaze away, “Actually, nevermind not my place,” Keith had brought his hands up in front of himself.

 

Silence enveloped the room for a beat, just as Keith thought to approach a new subject Shiro spoke; “I haven’t told him. It doesn’t matter anyway, we’ve split up.”   
  


“ _ Oh.  _ Shiro I- I'm sorry I didn’t know.”

 

“It's not your fault, we haven't told anyone yet, We’re keeping it quiet, not sure if we’re going to get a divorce, it's just easier not to, y’know  _ legality.”  _

 

“Thought you didn’t mind paperwork,” Keith joked.

 

“No, he just gets a lot of legal benefits with me, and,” Shiro stopped, sinking a bit more into the cushion, “I still can’t help but feel that's why he pushed for us to get married so early. ‘ _ Thought I was straight before I met you’  _ heh, my ass.” Shiro's voice faltered. “I should have listened to you guys when you didn't like him.”   
  


Keith waved his hand to pull Shiros attention, “Hey, I will admit, that guy rubbed me the wrong way, but it wasn’t our place to talk you out if it, we didn't know any better what was going to make you happy.” He leaned forward and set his hand out, Shiro didn't waste any time to take it in his own, “You can only move forward now man,”

 

He looked over the man tucked into his side, “ _ Yeah, live and learn I guess.” _

  
  
  


Keith lightly tredded into the hall, not set on one place to go as he passed door after door, first leading into on-base personal rooms, then storage, some training sims and eventually classes hed once sat in, Lights had been dimmed in the late hours, some instructors still at their desks looking over miscellaneous materials from the day. 

 

It wasn’t until the near collision he’d noticed James coming from the opposite direction, he stopped immediately at a loss for words. James hiked up the bag on his shoulder as he came to a halt as well. “Hey,” the word much weaker than intended, he cleared his throat before continuing. “Heard you were back on-planet, didn’t believe it at first.” They locked eye for another moment, Keith had no idea what to say. “It's nice I didn’t have to save your ass first thing this time.” They both laughed a bit at the not-so-fond memory. “Mind if I walk with you?”

 

“Uh, sure?” Keith smiled weakly as he readjusted his bag and fell into sync with James’ steps, “I'm just wondering, not sure where to even start, Been years since I’ve been on garrison grounds.”   
  


“You abandoned the Atlas right after touch down.” Keith started to speak but James continued, “I get it, but you just took black and fled to Diabazal, we had no idea where you were.”   
  


“I’m sorry. After we lost Allura the team just felt wrong.”

 

“They could’ve used you around, honestly we all could have, Shiro especially.”

 

“I kept in contact, came back for Allura day, his wedding, a few birthdays.”

 

“Still wasn’t the same, you two became like   after Sendak, It was just wrong.”   
  


“Why do you care? Thought I just got in here by kissing his ass,”

 

“Keith, we were kids when I-” He pursed his lips thinking better than continuing. “Let's change the subject okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So is he really back, Adam?” Keith nodded. “I can’t believe it, thought he’d died. Nadia told me as soon as you landed.”

 

“Still feels too good to be true, I told Acxa to take care of checking him  out, didn't think I could handle it if something was wrong with him, Think he was abandoned before they had a chance to experiment on him or anything.”

 

“That cruiser was pretty far out, too, I dont remember any of them leaving.”   
  
“It wasn't a battle cruiser, a meer cargo hold.”

 

“I don’t remember any in orbit when that attack happened.”  _ No.  _ “Do you think?”

 

“There would be no good reason.”   
  
“It's not unheard of, maybe a test, it could also be in the attempt to sway Captian in some way.”

 

“As far as Honerva, or any of the Galra knew Shiro was dead, it wasn’t until we touched back down on Earth that would have changed, they wouldn't have taken a sample in case of that.”

 

“Why would they have kept Adam, and only him otherwise? They have access to his memories, Honerva knew how much he cared about you, why-”

 

Keith sunk backward, jaw going rigid as his eyes locked with James’, “Honerva knew nothing about him, any of us, She was cut off from the Galra after we took out Sendak.”  _ She saw his memories, you know that.  _ “Would make no sense, I think we just got lucky this one time.” James nodded, and they continued in silence until arriving at a small lounge where the remainder of the MFE pilots were gathered with Veronica and Axca.

 

The girls, save for Ina who sat back next to Ryan,  were sitting on the floor around the circular coffee table, with sheets that seemed to go along with some game, Ina held a book Keith couldn’t quite make out. She gave instructions to the rest of the members, and a few rolled the multi-colored dice laid out in front of them. 

 

After a moment of standing in the door frame, James left a pat on his shoulder- nudging him into the room as he turned back and disappeared down the hall. This pulled Nadia's attention as she hopped up, and approached Keith, hesitant for a moment, he broke the awkwardness and pulled her into a hug. 

 

“I can’t believe you're home again, most of us didn't think we’d be seeing you other than on a screen ever again,” She giggled and punched his arm, probably a bit harder than she had intended. “You wanna hand out for a bit?”  He looked behind her to catch matching smiles from the rest of the group.

 

“Yeah sure, What are you guys up to?”

 

“Monsters and Mana,” Veronica answered, leaning forward on her elbow propped up onto the table, “Coran introduced us to it, thought you'd be familiar.”

 

“Never played, seems fun thought.” He turned to face Axca, “You're already settling in I see.”

 

“Well, it's been awhile, Id like to spend as much quality time while we’re on planet,” Her hand fell, and intertwined with Veronicas. 

 

Keith bowed his head, “Of course.” He bent and sat between Nadia and Axca, only now did he notice Curtis in the back of the room looking over his datapad, conveniently his left hand out of sight, Keith did what may have been his dumbest idea to date, and called out to him, “Are you playing too?” His attention wasn't immediately caught, but after everyone went still, he looked up and his gaze fell over Keith, making him feel trapped almost. 

 

“Not my thing, have fun.” He smiled as he resumed reading, it felt fake. About fifteen minutes in he quietly left the rest to their game.


End file.
